THE BOUNCER: BOOZE IS MOOZE
by Fffff
Summary: Well... it's from me, so whaddya expect, The Bouncer people are hungry and drunk, R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R NOW!!!


The Bouncer: Booze is for Mooze!  
Evil Ben Productions  
Uhmm... I love you.  
  
  
Its a stormy night at a bar called "Fate". For some reason, people just like to call the bar called "Fate", the bar called "Fate". Apperently the owner is too much of a lazy bitch to just name it, "Fate". Anyway... Sion, Kou and Volt are sitting around drinking, while the people stay downstairs and play pool and other asorted games involving polo and crotch bat. "Wow man... maybe we shouldn't drank all that Bubble Gum flavored Yoohoo..." Sion says in a slight daze.  
"You moron, that was Bubble Gum Schnops, the crack of alcohol." Kou says in the same kind of Daze  
"Two things that don't go together... bubble gum... and drinking." Volt says with a more stable voice than the others.  
"God... I'm hungry." Kou says holding his stomach.  
"Me too." Volt says shaking his head.  
"Me three...ehehhe..." Sion follows up.  
"Ahahaha... no. Quiet you." Volt replies. They all shrug and hop down the stairs where the pass a group of people, on the way Volt picks someone up and throws them into the car. They walk out into the alley way and get in a Schwanz frozen food delivery truck and Volt is at the wheel, starts it up and drives off. They drive along and Volt turns on the radio to hear (my) their favorite band... Rammstein! They bob their heads and all attempt to sing along to the German lyrics, but mess up greatly blurting out things such as, "Vice is the hand." and "Rabits are made of steel.". "Where do you wanna eat?" Volt says looking at the two as a bag of groceries smack against the window throwing food everywhere and a baby caridge hits the front and ramps off the top.  
"Hmmm... McDonalds?" Kou says raising an eyebrow?  
"I wanna eat at Burger Ki-" Sion starts but is suddenly interupted by a hyperdermic needle going into his arm held by Kou as it injects some sort of liquid that makes Sion pass out.  
"Whoops, needle in your arm." Kou says smirking. Volt nods his head in agreement and turns into a drive through and waits behind a line of a few cars.  
"Soooo..." Volt starts, "...yep."  
"Yep" Kou replies  
"You remember that time when you were sleeping and we stuck cat poo in your mouth and... whoops, nevermind..." Volt begins.  
"What?!" Kou questions angered.  
"Just kidding... heh... yeah thats it..." Volt says looking guilty.  
"Oh, alright then." Kou shrugs as they pull up to the drive through and start to order.  
"Hello," the drive through employee says.  
"Yeah, we'd like 9 of the Double Quarter Pounder meals... super sized... uhmm one wiht strawberry milkshake..." Volt says thinking.  
"Uh-huh..." the employee mutters.  
"The other two with Hi-C." Volt finishes smiling.  
"Alright... ok, got it, but there is one problem..." the empleey starts...  
"Yeah, what?" Volt says looking puzzled.  
"...this is a bank." the employee says.  
"What?! Don't you think I know that?! What do you think I am some sort of idiot?!" Volt asks angerly.  
"...yes." The employee says quickly. Volt speeds off out of the drive through and hops out in the parking lot and goes into the nearest Deli, where he finds an old man at the counter and approches.  
"Yes, I wanna order some sandwhiches." Volt says immediately.  
"You ever cut your wife up and serve her in sandwhiches?" the old man answers.  
"...ehh..." Volt mumbles.  
"Yeah, neither have I. Hey, you ever been raped by your Uncle Rick?" the old man asks again.  
"...uhh, no." Volt answers all confused.  
"Neither have I... ... ... that sonuva bitch..." the old man says looking down. "Oh! Hey, you ever seen my wife naked?..."  
"No!" Volt says getting tired of the questions.  
"Neither have I... that bitch." the old man says furrowing his eyebrows, "You ever eat out your wife, just to pull away to find a used condom stuck in your teeth."  
"..." Volt is speechless.  
"HEY WAIT! HAVE YOU EVER CUT THE LEGS OFF A CAT? OR OR OR PUT PIMPLE CREAM IN YOUR HAIR AND SCREAM 'I AM THE ANTI-CHRIST' AT SMALL CHILDREN?! OR PUT NAKED PICTURES OF YOUR SELF IN YOUR NEIGHBORS MAILBOX?! OR OR OR, GET NAKED, HAVE A SATANIC RITUAL ON YOUR MOTHERS LAWN AND THROW A FIRE BOMB IN HER WINDOW... sorry, I am a little hyped up, I smoked a big fat bag of crack before I came into work." the old man finishes yelling and Volt storms out and eventually dies with Sion and Kou from starvation.  
  
(TH ND... E E.) 


End file.
